


Fearful Symmetry

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Remembering Fiona Glenanne.<br/>Disclaimer:  Still not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Symmetry

"To Fiona Glenanne." Sam raised his beer bottle. "May she plague heaven the way she plagued me." At Jesse’s look, he asked, “What? I'm allowed to say things like that. She's dead now." 

"What happened to speaking well of those who've passed on?" Jesse asked. 

Sam leaned back in his chair. "Hey, Fi was a great gal, in her own way. A little crazy. That whole lace and explosions thing?” He shuddered. “But okay, I do miss her and Mikey."

“Me, too,” Jesse said, sighing. 

“To Fi and Mikey.” 

“Here, here.” They tapped the necks of their bottles together.


End file.
